Mate of Mine
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: In da year 2030 Vamps took over Their leader Damon In a hunting trip he & his group got attacked by hunters Babydoll & her team attack dem Baby gets stuck in a car w/ Damon He imedently sets his eyes on her He kidnaps her & tries 2 make her his mate Like she was born 2
1. Chapter 1

Damon sat on his throne. Bored. "You're highness?" He looked at one if his guards, and cocked an eyebrow. "We found a group of stray humans. If you'd like, we can bring them to you?" Damon's eyes grew black and he felt the vains under bis eyes pop out at the thought of a hunt. He smirked. "No. I will enjoy a good fresh hunt." He said. The guard nodded. Soon. Damon and other vampires were attacking a group of humans. "Sire! Look out!" Before Damon could move, the guard was in front of him. The guard fell. A wooden stake in his heart. Damon loomed up. His eyes widened. The most beautiful women was standing there with five other people. She had blond hair that was in pigtails. Blue eyes. Full, kissable lips. Pale skin. She had a navy blue head band on her head. Her outfit was a teasing navy blue sailor shirt and skirt. She bad mat hung knee socks on and black heels on. She pulled out a katana and a pistol. Hunters. She turned her head a bit. "Go have some fun." Damon Hurd her he her group. Her group nodded then ran to attack.

"Baby. You ready to go?" Babydoll a.k.a Violet Marlow, looked up to see her team member, and fiancee Blue a.k.a Blake Jones, was looking at her. His eyes full of love for her. The two were arranged to be married since birth. He was handsome. Pale skin. Gray blue eyes. Short, black hair. Baby's father was the king of Hunters, and humans. Blues father was her father's second-in-command, and closest freind. Blue is Baby's second-in-command. She smiled up at him, and nodded. "Lets get everyone ready." They went to the weaponry where the rest of her team was at. Everybody was in their uniforms. Then they went to the gates. "Well nd hot ladies?" Blue asked. Everybody charged their many guns. "Hot." Everybody but Rocket said. "Smokin!" She shouted. The rest of the girls whopped. Babydoll nodded up at the guard by the gates. Once the doors of the gate closes behind them. They'd be on vampire territory. They ran out to find them. They found a group of vampires attacking humans. Babydoll threw a stake. "Sire! Look out!" They Hurd. The one who shouted, jumped ing to t of another, the one she was aiming at, and crumbled as the stake stabbed his heart. Babydoll pulled out her favorite by and her katana. Then she turned a bit to her team. "Go have some fun." They nodes then ran. off. She did to.


	2. HELP AUTHORS NOTE

HEY I NEED REVIEWS FOR ALL MY STORIES. ILL ADD MORE BUT I JUST NEED SUPORT. CUZ ITS HARD TO POST STORIES USEING A KINDLE


	3. kidnapped

Babydoll and her team were shooting wooden bullets, cutting limbs off. "Check them!" Baby shouted. Am bed nodded. "Baby! Her brother-in-law is in that van!" Amber said. Baby nodded and ran to the van. She leaned in threw the window. What she saw made her was to late. A vampire was already drinking from the man. She tried to get out, but her hand fell and got stuck in the seat. The vampire turned to look at her. Her eyes widened. He was extremely handsome. Black wavy hair, icy blue eyes, deadly pale skin. She kept trying to get her hand out. "Baby!" She hurd Blue shout. The vampire wiped it's mouth clean. A sexy smirk formed on his face. Babydoll grew worried when she saw his eyes land inside of her shirt, and saw lust shadow over in his icy orbs. He reached out and took hold of her chin.

Damon was feasting on a guy that was trying to roload his gun. When he finished, he hurd a feminine gasp. So he turned around. Pigtails was leaning into the car. He saw her struggle to free her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Baby!" They hurd. Damon wipped bis face clean, and smirked at her. He looked down, and had the perfict view of her chest. He grabbed her chin, and brought his face closer to hers. She quickly closed her eyes. Smart girl. He reached under her and rolled the window up. Now she was really stuck. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him. He ft his eyes deialate. "Go to sleep." She closed her eyes, and slumped over. Damon pulled her fully into the car and rolled the window up completely. "Lets go!" Be ordered. The vampires and his new toy left.

Blue was ordered to go help Baby. He ran to help, but he froze when he saw the vampire in the van. "Baby!" He shouted. But he was to late. The vampire compelled her to sleep, and drove off with her. Blues world floor apart when he saw the love of his life, his own fiancee, being taken away. "I'll get you back." He vowed.

**ok how is this? Imma write more 4 dis & my other stories today. But I s eat u 2 r&r**


	4. Mate?

Damon carried Pigtails into his castle. His brother was there. Stefans eyes widened when he saw the sleeping woman. "Damon?" "Get Bonnie. I'll be in my room." Damon told him leaving Stefan speechless. He entered his room, and laid the girl on a chair. He took off her bloody outfit and laid her in his bed. He had to cover her up before he took her. Bonnie walked and gasped when she saw the sleeping Hunter. "Damon? Who is that?" The which asked. "You tell me." The wich sighed then was surprised at what she found. "Well?" Damon asked impatiently. "Damon... you're in trouble." Bonnie tried. Damon chuckled. "When aren't I? Now tell me who she is." He ordered. Bonnie sighed. "She's the daughter of the king of humans and Hunters." She was going to continue but thought better of it. Damon's smirk grew. He desired the princess of the Hunters. Violet Marlow. "What else?" He knew there was more. The wich sighed again. "She's also your mate." Damon froze as he looked at the girl sleeping on his bed. His mate? Well... He got lucky. "You can go now. I'd like some _alone _time with my mate." Bonnie didn't like how that sounded. Or the possessive, lusty look he gave the sleeping Hunter. But she left anyway. Damon pulled off his clothes (but his boxers),and got in beside his newly found mate. He pulled her in close to his shuddered at the feel of her warm silky smooth skin on his own cold skin. "Very lucky I deed." With that. He slept holding her in his arms possesivly.

**I'll write more here in a bit. Going to eat somethin. Maybe some cheetos and have a coke. *a can opens and a crunch is hurd.* DAMON! R U EATTING MY CHEETOS? AND IS THAT MY COKE?!**

**Damon: I'm sorry babe. Can u forgive me? *crosses arms ans turns back on him* **

**Me: no *pouts***

**Damon: hey babe look here **

**Me:*can't help but turn.* *Damon takes off shirt and with a smirk holds up a new bag of cheetos and a bottle of sprite* *me almost hyperventilate***

**Damon: do u forgive me now luv?**

**Me:*tackles him* yes!**

**BYE R&R**


	5. awake, attempt, and steamy Damon

Babydoll woke up against something cold and solid. She opened her eyes and saw the vampire from the van. Her Hunter instincts kicked in. She got on top of him, straddling his waist, and started to strangle him. She saw his eyes flash open. 'Crap!'

Damon woke up to someone trying to strangle him. He opened his eyes to see Pigtails straddling his waist. If she wasn't trying to kill him he'd really enjoy this. But she was. He saw the fear form in her eyes when she saw he was awake. He felt his lower regions stir, and he knew she felt it cause she started blushing. He grabbed her wrists an took them away from his throat. That's when she starts to blush more, cause she saw what she was wearing. She tried to cover herself, but Damon didn't let her wrists go. She struggled to get free. He flipped them, so he was pinning her down. She continued to fight. "Let me go!" She ordered. He chuckled. "Sorry no can do princess." He told her highly amused. She glared at him he took both of her wrists in one of his large hands, and his other hand travels down her arm. He ignored the little twitch she did when he slid his hands past her arm pits. 'So. My mates ticklish?' He thought amused even more. Her skin was so soft. When his hand got close to her chest, she started to struggle never more. Kicking her legs. So he made her look at him. 'Stop struggling." He compelled. And just like that. She was frozen. Damon, then went back to worshipping her body. Now with both hand and his lips. He smirked when she shuddered in pleasure, when his hands went past her chest. He bent down to give her neck some attention, by giving it ghost, open mouth kisses. "Stop!" He sat up a bit to look down at his mate. "My name is King Damon. And from now on, you're my mate. You belong to me now." He told her. Her eyes widened. Vampires were possessive of their mates by nature. He went back to worshipping her body with his talented Han and mouth. He could smell her desire for him flowing from her

She could move. Couldn't fight back. She couldn't stop this monsters skillful hand from touching her. Or his soft talented lips from attacking her neck. "Stop!" She tried again. She didn't want her first time to be with a vampire! The vampire sat up. Grinning at her. Oh how she wanted to slap that smug grin of his off his handsome face. "My name is King Damon. And from now on, you're my mate. You belong to me now." Her eyes widened. Then 'Damon' went back to her body. Now his lips were going past her neck. She could feel her body betraying her, wanting more. She wouldn't admit it,but always he was doing to her,felt wonderfully amazing to her. 'NO! YOU'RE WITH BLUE! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. FAST!' Baby shouted at herself.

**Me: Well that's getting steamy.. well them most steamy I've written before Lol**

**Damon: Hey babe does ur stumic have a trace of baby fat? *grins***

**Me: *blushes* idk.I don't look. **

**Damon: *grabs my shirt an lifts it to show my belly**

**Me:ahhh don't! **

** Damon: *rubs his cheek on belly.* yep u do and I'm luving it *kisses belly***

**Me: *blushes more* um ok! *Damon chuckles* R&R! Or I'll send the monster in my closet after u lol *growls come from closet* down Fully.**

**Damon: plz R&R I don't like Fluffy**


	6. Clothes, and strip tease

Damon got to her stumic. It was smooth, toned, with just a trace of baby fat. He rubbed his cheek against it. He sighed. Then got up. Her eyes followed his every move. With his vampire speed he ran to Elenas room. He grabbed some things. "I'm borrowing these." He left before the brunette could argue. When he got back, Pigtails was right how he left her. He admired the view, before speaking. "You can no e now if you promise to be a good girl." Damon teased. She glared but nodded. He sat down beside her. "Move." The first thing she did was cover herself up and backed away from him. He sighed, then got dressed. He put on a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. He smirked at her. "You going to get dressed?" He started to crawl over to her. "Or do you want to continue our fun?" He whispered huskly in her ear. She shivered, then grabbed the clothes. With the sheet wrapped around her, she got up. Damon flopped onto his back. He leaned against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. Smirking.

Baby went to go change in the bathroom, but she hurd HIS voice. "No. Change right there." She turned to look at him. He was leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. Smirking triumphantly. She glared. "Do I need to help you Sweetheart?" He asked. "I don't want you watching me change. Blood sucker." She growled out at him. "Well. You don't have a choice babe. You either, get dressed. Or we continue our fun." He threatened. She sighed, and struggled to hold onto the sheet, and get dressed at the same time. "Drop the blanket." He told her. "Now." He growled when she didn't listen. She dropped it, and quickly got dressed. As she put the clothes on, she she could see his smirk grow. She now had on a pair of shorts, a baby pink cami, that kindve mace her cleavage bigger. "Come here." He told her, patting his lap. She walked to him, but didn't sit. He rolled his eyes, and sat her down on his lap. She gasped, we hen she ft some thing hard poking her butt. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Pulling her down, so she'd lay on him. His face went to her neck. She froze. "Tell me. Do you like strawberries?"

**Hey y'all. It's babydoll. How's it so far? So far one review...**

**Damon: FluffyS away... for now**

**Me: mwahaha**

**Oh read "Crave" I'm not a fan of Caroline and Klaus fan but I like that one**

**Oh a trailer for Mate of Mine should b created soon**

**R&R**


	7. Shout Outs

**Hey y'all **

**Babydoll here with Damon... *waits for him to say hi*... Say hi**

**Damon: What do I get in return?**

**Me: idk wat u want?**

**Damon: *grins* oh I can think of a few things**

**Me: *blushes* How about a kiss?**

**Damon: I guess guess that will do... for now**

**Me: *kisses Damon* **

**Damon: Hi**

**Me: ok every1 I wanna put out a Shout Out. TO Sunny**

**Sunny u made a good point. I can't spell at all.(Damon: she can't spell worth crap. ME:shut up) I use my kindle so it changes my words some times. And sometimes I don't pay attention to check the words. Thank you for thinking I'M funny. I try hard loL**

**Thanx again Sunny. Check out my two YouTube trailers for Shattered Heart's and Sister's Keeper by Gary Beasley**

**And to everybody else who takes the time to read my stuff I luv u !**

**Damon:... what about me? I have no choice but stay here...**

**Me:... u know u like it**

**Damon: *smirks* yea I know**

**Bye every1!**


	8. im srry

Hey guys it's me will try to post more 2marrow. It's hard to do in the hospital. I fainted from dehydration. So yes not fun


	9. Damons pov

Damon grinned when he smelled her skin. It was a mix of strawberries, and Japanese cherry blossoms. "Tell me. Do you like strawberries?" He asked. She didn't respond. "You would do well to answer me." He warned, as his hand traveled up to the thin strap of her shirt. He felt her stiffen more when he grabbed the straps of her shirt and bra. It was a warning. He heard her swallow. "Yes. I like strawberries." She finally replied. He released the straps, and caressed her arms, then her smooth legs. "Would you like some?" He asked her. "Would it matter what I want?" She growled. "Sure it does." He told her. She turned to face him. He groaned. She tried to ignore that, but her face heated up. "Then I _want_ to go home." He sighed. "You are home." "My real home. Away from you." She spat. Damon quickly pinned her to the bed. His eyes full of anger. "You are _never _going back! You're mine! Get used to it!" He hissed. "Never! I'm not yours and I never will be! Once I get my hands on a piece of wood, you're dead!" She threatened. He smirked. "Don't move." And just like that, she was frozen. He got up,and left.

"Why can't she accepted me!? I'm perfect!" He yelled as he punched a whole in the wall. "Maybe it's because you're a selfish jerk." He heard. He turned to see the woman he thought he loved. Elena spilled. "Bonnie told me. Damon, she's a Hunter. She's been trained to hate us vampires. Damon, you need to woo her. Go find out what's her likes her dislikes. You know other then you." Elena said, then started giggling at her little joke. "How? She won't talk to me other then to threaten to kill me, or to go home." He growled. Elena could see,Damon really cared about this Hunter. Damon sat on one of the kitchens bar stool. His elbows on the counter, and his head in his hands. "Let Bonnie and I talk to her. If she's going to be queen. She'll need to know people. Oh and you need to allow her to walk around." Damon looked at Elena.

**_HEY PEPZ! I'M A WRITE ANOTBSR CHAPTER AFTER I EAT BREAKFAST BYE!_**


	10. Strawberries mixed with blood

Baby tried to hold the tears that threatened to fall. She couldn't cry. She needed to be strong. Her stumic growled. Then the door opened. There HE stood. With a covered try in his hands. As he closed her eyes. She heard him sigh. He sat beside her. She felt something touch her lips. She opened her eyes, to see a jumbo strawberry with mini chocolate chips on it. "It's not poisoned. If I wanted you dead, I would've done it already." He teased. She causally opened her mouth. When she felt the fruit in her mouth, she bit down on it. It tasted amazing. "Could you look at me?" She glared up at him. He looked her in the eyes. "You can move now." She sat up, and looked at his tray. It had jumbo strawberries on it. Some with stuff on them,some just regular jumbos. And chocolate covered pretzels. "These were my favorite things when I was human." He told her. She felt the fruit that she's already bitten into touch her lips again. She reached up to take it. But he wouldn't let it go. She glared, but let him feed her the berry.

Damon placed the strawberry into her mouth. He thought she looked cute earlier. When she looked to see what was touching her, she went cross eyed. He couldn't keep the small smile off his face. He found he rather enjoyed feeding her. Taking care of her. He studied her face. He saw she had some light tan freckles under her eyes. Her full lips had an untouched gloss to them. 'So she's a flower child?' She reached out, and grabbed a pretzel. She stopped when he grabbed her wrist gently. She looked at him questionably. He leaned forward. His other hand cupped her face. "Wha?.." "Shhh. Please let me." He actually begged. Before his lips touched hers, she moved her face away. "I can't." He heard her whisper. He signed, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Why?" He asked. "You're a vampire. I'm a Hunter. Plus I'm..." He heard her hesitate. "You're what?" He pushed. "I can't tell you." He looked at her.

BabyDoll felt his cold hand take hers. She looked at him. His other hand cupped her face. "Wha?.." "She. Please let me." He begged. His face was closer to hers now. She turned her head away from him. "I can't." She told him. She felt his head on her shoulder, after he sighed. "Why?" He asked. "You're a vampire. I'm a Hunter. Plus I'm..." She couldn't finish. She couldn't put Blue in danger of q vampire who has become obbsesed with her. "You're what?" The vampire asked. "I can't tell you." He picked his head up, and looked at her. "There's someone else." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She couldn't reply. Did she love Blue? He was strong, handsome, smart, caring, funny, and he loved her with all his heart. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an animalistic growl. It came from the vampire in front of her. "He can't have you!" He growled. She snapped. "You don't have ANY say in who I'm with!" She shouted back at him. She saw his eyes go black. But no vains? "Yes. I. Do. you are MY mate. You're Mine! And ONLY mine!" She glared, her jaw tightened, and she slapped him with all she could. Should only be proud of the red hand print that formed on his handsome face. Her eyes widened when he looked at her, and snarled at her. She ran for the door. But before she could open it, she was flung off, and roughly pinned to the wall. Only she seemed to hear the glass behind her braking . She felt the pain of his tight grip on her and of the glass stabbing her head. 'I'm going to die!' She thought.

Damon snarled at her he had her pinned to the wall. He saw the fear seeping into her eyes. "If you're going to kill me. Do it." She said, bravely. "I'm not going to kill you... Yet. But when I do. It'll be to make you my vampire mate." He saw her eyes widened. She weakly struggled. But he paid her weakening attempts to freedom no mind. "Now. Let me tell you the rules. No more hitting. You WILL be obedient. Respectful." He saw she was going to say something. So he took both wrists in one hand, and covered her mouth with the other hand. "You are to be the new queen of vampires. So you will be able to walk around freely. But. That doesn't mean you're alone. Either I or a guard will be with you. Behave, and you will be rewarded. Got it?" He saw her eyes get a distant look in them as she weakly nodded. That's when he smelled blood. He realised that he was so angry, he missed the blood. He quickly released her, but had to catch her before she crumbled to the floor. He looked at where her head was, and saw a now bloddy mirror. Her head had crashed into it to hard. Some of her blond hair was stuck on some of the shards. He picked her up, and sat her in his bathrooms sink. She moaned in pain when he had her put her head down. Blood was there. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. She was limp now, but still breathing. "Blue..." She breathed out. He froze. He carefully lifted her head to loom at her face. She was passed out. And was now dreaming. "Blue?" He thought out loud. Why was she dreaming about colors? He pulled out his phone, and tested Bonnie to his room. Elena came in with the witch. "What happened?" The brunette asked. "I snapped. Please fix her."


	11. Thomas

Thomas was pacing pacing he fumed. His daughters team showed up. Without her. Her fiancee told him everything. His daughter was taken by a vampire. Blue was devastated. "Blake. Did you get a good look at the thing?" Thomas asked. Blue nodded. And gave his king the description of the thing that took the girl. Thomas's eyes widened. No. Please no. Not him. Please not him. Thomas grabbed a photo. "Him?" Blue looked, and got tence. His jaw tightened, and his fists clenched. He stiffly nodded. "Yes sir." Blue replied. Thomas flopped onto his chair. His head in his hands. "Sire?" His soon-to-be son-in-law asked. "That vampire is Damon Salvatore. The very powerful king of the vampires. My daughter is in the hands of a very dangerous vampire."Thomas said sadly. His only baby. "Set up a meeting with him. I want my daughter back. Now." Thomas ordered. Blue nodded, then left.

**Hey guys I'm ALIVE BABY! Lol. I've been buisy. **

**Damon: *smirks* very buisy. *winks***

**Me: *blushes* don't listen to him. I'm entering a writing contest. So I'm trying to get my book done. I thought I should update my stories 4 all of my fans to keep u happy. Any way review nd give ur support**

**LUV u alL**

**Babydoll**


	12. Video Chat

Damon was waiting for Bonnie to get done with his mate. He shouldn't have snapped at her. Then Elena and Bonnie walked out, carrying his mate. They laid her on his bed. "She'll be fine Damon. Just some cuts. A small concution. (Did I spell that right?) But I fixed that." Bonnie said. "Thank you." They heard a knock. "Enter." A guard entered the room. The guard bowed in respect. "Sire. You have a request from King Thomas. Of the humans." Damon nodded, not taking his eyes off of his sleeping mate. "Go Damon. We'll be here for her when she wakes up." Elena said. He nodded his thanks, got up, and kissed the sleeping Hunter' s forehead, before leaving.

He walked to his throne room, and sat down on his throne. A screen popped up in front of him. Two men appeared on the screen. One man looked to be in his early fourties. Damon could tell he was his mate's father she had his eyes and face shape. Very short but shaggy blond hair. And blue eyes. He must've been a handsome man when he was younger. The other man looked rather familiar. He had short brackish brown hair, pale skin, blue gray eyes. Attractive. The younger man was glairing at him. "Damon. Let's not beat around the bush. I heard you have my daughter." Damon smirked, and nodded. "Yeah she's here. Fiesty girl. She is." Damon said, earning himself a growl from the younger man. "Blue. Calm yourself." The older one said. Blue! She wasn't dreaming about colors! She was dreaming about this man. "I'm sorry... You're name is 'Blue?'" Damon asked. his mate's father nodded. "Yes. Blue here is my daughter's second-in-command. And her fiancee." Damon's eyes narrowed, as he wished he could rip that man's head off. "What's the point of this meeting? I have a wild blond Hunter waiting for me." This time, both humans glared at him. "We want BabyDoll back." The blond said. Damon cocked an eyebrow. "BabyDoll?... Oh you mean Pigtails. Sorry. I'm not giving her back. Ever." Damon said, smugly. "Don't call her that! You blood sucking demon! You will give her back to us!" BLUE demanded. Damon laughed. "You're a human. You can't compel me." Damon got serious. "I hate you both. But you." Damon pointed at Blue. "I hate you more. You have her heart. But. I'll get it back. She's mine." He cut the connection. He needed his mate.

Blue watched as the connection was cur. He was dumbstruck by what that blood sucker said. 'You have her heart. But I'll get it back.' Did that mean Baby loved him back? Something he's wanted for a very long time. "Go to bed Blake." He heard his king say. "Sir?" "You'll need all the sleep you can get. We're going to bring my daughter back."


	13. Innocence Lost

A.N: even if you don't like this chapter plz continue reading it'll get better I promise.)

Baby woke up, and sat up. Her head was killing her. She felt a new vampire was in the room. "Hey there." She turned and saw two beautiful women sitting on the bed with her. "I'm Elena. And this is my best friend, Bonnie." The brunet said. "Babydoll." Baby said. Bonnie grinned. "You do look like one." Baby smirked. They gave her something for her head. Soon it was feeling better. "Damon will be back soon." Elena said. "He can take his sweet time." Babydoll spat out bitterly. "He was really sorry about snapping at you, and hurrying you. Damon is complicated. He's like a ticking time bomb sometimes." Elena said. "So he's a child." They laughed. Baby listened to the two as they talked. Then the door opened. And there stood Damon. "Girls can you give us some privacy?" He asked. The two girls nodded and left. He walked up beside her.

Damon sat down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. " He told her. "How's your head?" He asked. "Fine." She answered quickly. He made her loom at him. He held her face in his hands. He lowered his head down, and captured her lips with his. Her lips felt amazing. So incredibly soft, and perfect on his. He felt her freeze. His tounge stroked her lip. She slowly opened up for him. His tounge entered her mouth. She tasted so amazingly sweet. She tasted like cinnamon, and sugar. He froze went he felt a tear touch their movie lips. He broke away and saw she was trying to hold in her tears. "Hey?" He caressed her cheek careingly with his thumb. She flinched.

"Why? Why did you take me? Tell me why you took me here." She demanded. Her voice broke. He kissed her again, quickly this time. "You and I. We're destined to be together. Forever. And nothing will stop me from have you as my mate." He told her as if it was obvious. She shook her head. "You won't have me. Ever I will never give into you." She felt anger flow threw him. "Yes I will. And if you keep refusing me, it'll be harder on you. " He growled out. She glared at him. "Or what? You going to beat me?" She challenged. He snapped. He shoved, and pinned her down to the bed. He roughly smashed his mouth onto hers. In a rough possessive lusty kiss. And even though she cried out for him to stop. Even though she cried for help. Even though she fought back. He didn't stop.


	14. Broken Regrets

Damon was very satisfied. He just de-flowered, and marked his mate. Now she was his forever. He looked down at her. She passed out from tiredness. (Tryed spelling the e word for being tired. But I can't spell) he knew he caused her more pain. But she enjoyed his attention. He felt a pang of guilt. He took her flower without her permission. She even begged for him to stop. Now it might be harder for her to accept him as her mate. She started shivering and whimpering in her sleep. He kissed her forehead. "Blue... so... sorry" he heard her whimper. He growled. He just bonded them together forever and she is still dreaming about another man!? Why!? He slipped out of bed and put some boxers on. Then left to get her a warm drink. His mother always gave him and Stefan something warm to drink when they was sick, in pain, or upset. Let's hope it helps her.

Baby woke up and winced. She whispered. It really wasn't a dream. He really raped her! Now she was in pain. She saw blood on the bedsheets, pillow. The pillow? She wrapped a sheet around her naked body, and walked painfully to the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw her face. She was flushed, she had tear stains. But what scared her the most was the two crescent shaped bite marks. He bit her! She heard the bedroom door open then close. Then footsteps enter the bathroom. She stiffen when she felt a pair of very muscular arms wrap around her waist, and saw him looking at her on the mirror. "You alright?" Her eyes widened. Was she alright!? How could he ask her that?! "No! I'm not 'alright'! You raped me!" She shouted, trying to get out of his arms. She felt him pull her closer. She saw him squeeze his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I've snapped at you twice now. And both times you were hurt. I'm so sorry." She would've thought he was lieing. But his voice was sad. And when he opened his saw sadness, guilt, and regret in them. She knew he was truly sorry. But sorry doesn't take the fact that he kiddnaped and raped her, back. "You bit me." She told him. He nodded. "I marked you. As my mate." He turned her around. He took some of her hair, and twirled it around his finger. He kissed it. "I like your hair down." He said in his hair. She blushed.

Damon walked into his room. His mate wasn't in their bed. He sat the cup of steaming hot chocolate down. And walked to the bathroom. Sure enough. There she stood. Looking T her mating mark. What she didn't know was that she bit a mating mark on him as well. He walked up hehind her. Then wrapped his arms around her waist. Bringing her to him. He looked at her threw the mirror. "You alright?" He asked. He saw her eyes widened. "No! I'm not 'alright'! You raped me!" He saw her on the verge of tears. He pulled struggling form closer. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I've snapped at you twice now. And both times you were hurt. I'm so sorry." He's never apologized this much before. He looked at her reflection again. "You bit me." He nodded. "I marked you. As my mate." He turned her around to face him. He took some of her hair, and twirled it around his finger then kissed it. "I like your hair down." He said. She blushed.

He smiled when she blushed. "Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked her. She nodded. He took her back to their bedroom. He had her sit on a chair in front of the window. And gave her the cup. "It's hot chocolate." He told her. She gave him a tiny 'thank you' . And she started taking small sips of it. Damon looked into her eyes.

What he saw. Worried him. The fire that was in them was gone. She CAN'T be broken! She just can't be! He took her face in his hands, and forcefully kissed her. Then placed his forehead onto hers. "Come back to me. Please come back." He whispered. Then her get dressed and had Elena take her for a tour.

How is it? Please comment


	15. author note

Ok people. Babydoll here.

I'm am so sick and tired of the mean people. I just lost my baby so sorry if I make mistakes! You try losing a baby, and posting stories, AND having a book to finish by August! My adopted baby is dead! Knock it off with telling me I suck or asking if I'm 10 I'm a freaking 18 year old who's never kissed anyone! So no I'm not 10. From now on. If it's not encouraging aNd nice... DON'T BOTHER TO REVIEW! If you don't like my stories, that's ur opinion I don't need 2 know about it. So BACK OF.

Sorry to the ones who r reading this and like my stories. I'm happy u like them. But it ticks me off to hear these thing right after the death of my baby girl.

R.I.P Ginger Canby


End file.
